1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to winter sports equipment and more particularly relates to a configurable snowshoe and ski device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Snowshoeing is a popular winter sport that provides backcountry exploration, exercise, and entertainment. Likewise, downhill skiing and snowboarding are enjoyed for Hi many of the same reasons. In a single day, backcountry enthusiasts typically snowshoe to their destination, and return on skis or snowboards. Unfortunately, the enthusiast must pack equipment for both snowshoeing and skiing or snowboarding. The added weight and hassle of packing up the necessary gear is an obvious disadvantage of this activity. However, many enthusiasts go through the hassle of packing extra gear in order to avoid the price of lift tickets, crowds at ski resorts, and to find untracked snow.
A solution to the added weight and expense of extra gear is to combine the utility of a snowshoe with that of a ski. Prior ski and snowshoe combinations have been formed with wings that are rotatable and substantially equivalent in length to the ski. A wing is attached to each side of the ski, and the wings rotate upward about a pair of hinges. When the wings are in the upward position the device functions as a ski, and conversely as a snowshoe when the wings are substantially parallel to the base of the ski. The device functions as intended, however the size and implementation of the wings cause contact with the leg of the user.
Not only do such wings limit the range of motion of the user, but the wings also accumulate snow on the device. Furthermore, snowshoeing is most effective when the ball of the user's foot is able to rotate through the plane of the snowshoe's top surface, thus allowing the toe of the foot to grip or dig into the surface of the snow. This is impossible with such a ski design with wings. Finally, it is advantageous for the pivot point of the foot to be located about one-third of the length of the snowshoe away from the front of snowshoe. Some snowshoes have this feature of foot placement and pivotability incorporated in their design as it requires less energy to walk or ascend hills. Also, the shorter protruding front section enables better mobility.
Another prior solution to the combination snowshoe/ski problem is a device which contains a short gliding surface functioning as a ski adjacent to a snowshoe surface. To convert from the ski surface to the snowshoe surface, one must remove the device, rotate the device 90° onto the edge, and reattach the device. Again, this device comes in contact with the legs of the user and limits the user's range of motion while in ski mode. Additionally, this type of snowshoe/ski does not allow the foot of the user to rotate through the plane of the snowshoe which aids in the traction or grip of the snow surface as seen in traditional snowshoes.
What is needed is a device that overcomes the added expense and weight of packing both snowshoes and skis or snowboards. Also, what is needed is a device that combines a snowshoe and ski while enabling a user's foot to rotate through the plane of the apparatus in order to facilitate walking and climbing. Additionally, a device that is easily converted, preferably without the requirement of removing the device.